Lost mastermind crossing worlds
by lop90ful1
Summary: A mastermind of the newest killing games wakes up in my hero academia world after her plan has been ruined, ruining her favorite series involving people killing each other for hopes of escape. Now lost in a new world she decided that she wants to bring the light of danganronpa to this world as well. (Rated T for now might change in the distant future) (Spoliers-all dr series)
1. Chapter 1

'Why am I still alive" I thought to myself as I looked towards the ground below me as I tried to lift myself up. The last thing I remember is my failure as the entertainer to my favorite series. The pain I felt during what I assumed to be my last moment was nothing compared to the punishments I carried out, which made me a bit sad as I knew nobody would gain any fun from such a boring death.

I slowly got up from what looked like a sidewalk near some street I didn't recognize. I noticed the strange looks I got from the people around me but I did not bother with them. What was more important is discovering what moment I'm being a failure getting crushed by a boulder the next I wake up on the street. Was I out of the "real fake fiction"? if so how I wasn't even near any secret entrance.

Grabbing the front of forehead I stumbled a bit because of a strong headache I was experiencing. Managing to drag myself to a nearby coffee restaurant i made my way towards the bathroom locking the door behind me.

That's when it came back to me, the world rejects danganronpa, because I failed in the job, the series for which i have my life for was gone and it was all my dressed in Himiko cosplay I was crying crocodile tears as if possessed. My sobs didn't stop for quite a while.

After quite a while for fake crying relieving my stress I came back to the matter at hand. I guess what important is finding out where I em, because it seems my cell phone didn't make it, if it did i could just call the team to pick me up but after such failure who would accept me back into a show I matter as talented as I can be I need secure some safe housing.

It was quite an awhile since me being in a real world. I guess that's why I lost my touch with fans, isn't it? Now dressed in Kyoko cosplay I walked out of the restaurant before making my way towards bookshop in front of it. The shop had many books to choose from as well as newspapers.I wanted to read what has become of my show after all news travels fast in this day and age but I found nothing. There wasn't even a mention of the show ending or the epic ending or even audience being displeased it was as if had nothing ever happened.

All of this made my blood boil as I read that. What was mentioned however were heroes almost on every page as if I was in a comic book or a manga. This made no sense to me, not only no mention of the most popular show ending but also the constant mention of those "heroes" saving people from "villains".

With my hand now on my hin, I wondered if I was in some other world but it was impossible, while such technology did exist in my time there is no reason I should be transported. Was there a failsafe I wasn't aware of? I dismissed that thought for now. There was also a mention of a thing called quirk apparently it was a mutation allowing any person born with it to possess a superpower almost like a talent but even more out of this world. Now there was no such thing in where I from so I guess with all this I can deduce that I'm not in my own world figures.

Disappointed I dropped my hands to the sides before transforming into Mikan "But but what are we gonna do now "I cried.

"Isn't it oblivious we are going to school !" Now as Junko

"To school why? what is even the point if it's not hopes peak" Nagito spoke out

Yes indeed there is no hopes peak in this world in any form from what are I read but there are hero schools which should do for now as I was very interested in at least living in a dorm for now, of course even in this world standards i was overqualified for such a school but the alternative was going to search for hiding out of some villain or killing some civilians and taking over their home but both were bad choices as I wouldn't be safe. Each option would bring either a wrath of a villain or a hero which would be a bother.

As such, I decided I'm gonna enter a hero school which was pretty ironic considering my role of playing a villain of a show. As much as I hated the world without danganronpa that idea would have to wait for now.

I headed to fight some villains which was pretty scary even if I could cosplay somebody like Ikusaba the ultimate soldier, the quirk was an unknown factor.

 **Like always looking forward towards reviews**

 **Well, this was short but I just wanted to start this out in some way.**

 **In this story, tsumugi can replace** **persons talent as well as their looks.**

 **Wich could be up to debate in original** **canon**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay maybe after all searching for a villain wasn't such a good idea, because now I'm covered from head to toe in slime and no amount ultimate talent could help me get out of this death trap. The slime monster thingy was trying to possess me from what I could guess,this is kinda lewd I thought, on the other hand, it's no time to think about things like that now.

Nobody came to my rescue everyone watched in horror me getting attacked by this sludge monster, what I assumed to be one of these villains. I couldn't even change to any of my cosplays imagine that. Still, I wasn't mastermind for nothing. I struggled with all my might to not let the slime monster in. Without a way to vent, tears started to form in my eyes.

From the crowd I noticed single kid making his way towards me. He started clawing at the monster trying to get him off me but to no didn't help one this was my fate to die after all I was a failure of a mastermind. Thinking about it I rather die by Keebos hand.

My mind was fading. This new world meant nothing to me. I accepted my death but then it happened,my hand was gripped in a hard yet gentle grip. Pulling me in closer I felt the hard wind hitting my face which blew away the sludge monster. I now was sitting on the ground, cold rain hitting my face, My eyes looking upon the imposing figure in front of me, before collapsing from the lack of energy.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed,still tired changing into any cosplay would be impossible. That Struggle took more out of me than I thought. Anyway, this hospital room is not special in any way,shape or form. The only thing worth mentioning was the huge man with blond hair sleeping in a nearby chair.

He must have sensed me looking at him or something because we woke up right away and started walking in my direction. What does he want I wondered.

"Young lady how do you feel" His voice much kinder than i expected.

"Still a bit tired after all that happened but other than that I'm fine" I responded to him truthfully

"That's good..." he stopped for a bit

Before bowing his head and speaking again

"I'm so sorry, I should have arrived earlier i should have been faster" still bowing his head he said.

"Ah no it's fine" wait what did he say

"By any chance are you the one who rescued me? if so I should be grateful i was starting to lose **hope** , you have nothing to apologize over"

"After all, I'm soo plain it's easy to overlook even while I'm in pain"

He stopped bowing his head before speaking again, For a moment I thought I saw him clench his first slightly

"Still I can't get rid of the thought that I should have done something, after all, im ALLMIGHT"

I feel like he ignored my last sentence. He looked at me as if he expected some kind of reaction but I could only tilt my head to the side after all he almost yelled out the word "Allmight"

"Anyway young lady i have a proposition to make to you" he now looked deep into my eyes.

I have no idea what he had on mind but it wouldn't hurt to listen. For some reason, I felt like I could trust him.

"How do you feel about living in an academy? From what we could gather from your belongings, specifically your school id, you have nowhere to go, no registered family members, quirk, school, no hospital records, it's almost like you don't exist"

"For that reason together with the police, we decided that for the time of investigation into this, you would be granted a room at the academy to live in. Its a room not long used by the academy located nearby support department, the room itself has some space so it wouldn't be bad to live in "

He stopped for a moment to think

"How do you feel about this lady..."

"Shirogane.." I responded

"Tsumugi shirogane, sir Allmight was it ?" I asked him t make sure

He gave me a quick nod

"I would like nothing more than to live at this academy" I responded happily.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

Weew now that I'm done setting up my room it doesn't look bad at all hmm. I must say thanks to Nezu for helping me move in after I find him. Him being a short talking animal sort of reminds me of monokuma but that where the similarities end.

I must get onto designing the monokuma, after all, you cant have danganronpa without monokuma. Also writing a new plot line for the killing game should help me kill time nicely. After that, I should do even more research about this by using the laptop I got from school. They really are too nice to a total stranger.

Well saying that they did put a lot of tracking chips and other such machines all over the laptop which I had to modify for my needs. It made sense of course but I rather not be spied on, even if for what I assume is my own safety.

After opening it my computer turned on to reveal a fresh new account. I got right to the job of downloading everything I needed then i froze.

wait a moment this is a different world. That means my knowledge about programs from my older world means nothing. Ah, such a bad despair more like an annoyance.

Guess i need to find the correct programs to download first.

 **Okay im back time write some more chapters**

 **be gentle when leaving reviews.**

 **Its always nice to read them to kill some time.**

 **I also promise longer chapters in the future**

:


	3. Chapter 3

I watched as little Teddy bear plushie wobbled on its legs trying to walk forward few steps before falling down onto the floor. There is still a lot of work to take care of, it wasn't a monokuma plushie or anything just a teddy bear plushie colored black and white by me.I knew how monokuma looked like but his inner workings were beyond me.

That's why I asked Hatsume to help me with creating Monokuma. She is a student here that is really into techy stuff,i heard her say she is in a support course of this school. Anyway, i convinced her that i want a monokuma for the sake of housekeeping,also she thought that the design was cute so she agreed. She would never refuse a request to design a new gadget after all

Yet we couldn't get him quite right there was always something missing. He didn't have his claws or his Ai not even explosives inside his body and he could only walk few feet before falling down onto the ground,he was pretty much a useless robot that only looked will take time to make him into a killing machine that he was.

Anyway as much as i hated it,i became an internet cosplayer for the sake of having more funding. There was always something that was needed to be bought for the sake of my plan. Internet black market was also something I visited quite often looking for anything a bit useful. I hoped that there may be something capable of removing quirks would come up, they are genetic disease after all, or that's what some conspiracies claimed. but I guess it wouldn't be that easy. Starting a killing game while everyone is a highly powered monster would be an impossible task. Yet,i had to make it work somehow.

For the sake of Danganronpa

* * *

"That's soo cute !" A bubbly girl said to me as I was dressed in cosplay of an Ryōko Otonashi

This was unexpected, as i was taking notes somebody knocked on my door and out of pure instinct thinking it was Yasu... i let them in, it turned out to be this girl,a student of this school i assume. From her looks i can assume she is the first year in a hero course, her cute her mannerisms make me think she is really gentle and easy going person but the deep passion in her eyes says that she won't turn away from the at her body she could...oh I'm getting ahead of myself stop this Otonashi you are better than this,wait this wrong..That's right I'm Tsumugi Shirogane, not Otonashi, what was i thinking.

Throwing my cosplay aside i respond to the cute girl. Compared to the plain old me she is way better-looking everyone would probably love to see her in my cosplays.

"Oh oh thank you, what are you doing here this is my room," I asked the hero girl in training

"I just heard rumors around the school about a mysterious girl living in our school so it made me wonder, so I came to check out that rumor myself and here you are, but wow you were like a totally different a moment ago, is that your quirk ?" She explained herself

"Well that was just made cosplay not really any special power"

"Are you sure i could swear everything was different about you, but well a cosplay would explain all the strange clothes you have scattered around your room hmm" she pondered.

"Well anyway,I'm Ochako Uraraka nice to meet you" she extended her hand towards me

Ah yes the Zero Gravity girl so that's how she acts in person

"Nice to meet you Ochako,im Tsumugi shirogane im really nothing special"

"Ahah i guess" she let out an innocent giggle

"I be on my way than" Said Ochako

"Deku and Lida are waiting for me in front of the school" she ran off my room after saying that

She is something that's for sure, that innocent wonder, back in my world people loved to see characters like her break, lose the soul in their eyes and just give in to despair,it made for some interesting plot points that were pretty popular in the fandom but than again making the innocent ones suffer than killing them outright in front of the class worked to. Either way, the series always kept on growing.

Thinking about old characters made pretty melancholic after up I grew up playing those games and then later on watching them, then becoming a mastermind myself. When did i become a mastermind hmm?

Suddenly a sharp pain ran through my head,Ouch it hurt.I grabbed my head from pain with both of my hands, stop,stop it hurts. I lost my balance for some reason i couldn't control my the voice spoke to me.

'Its not import, When is not important, the past is not important, All that is important is danganronpa' I couldn't exactly place on who the voice belonged to. The voice was cold, distorted probably by some device. It had sent a cold shiver down my spine, the fast flash of images from the killing game i masterminded made me want to puke for some reason, why,why was that i wonder if it was just a fictional story. Then everything went black as my mind drifted away into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in a dark alley, something wet and sticky was all over me. Metallic smell mixed coming out of the wet substance invaded my pores, it made me sick to my stomach but it was a familiar sort of comforting smell. I didn't have my glasses on me for some reason but after a moment of feeling around my pockets, I found an extra pair that I had put on right away.

Now that my senses are slowly coming back I noticed my back was slouched against the cold wall of the building. My vision was still blurry so it took some time for my eyes to adjust. It was confusing one-moment I'm standing in my room then the next second I'm outside in the dark alley with a cold chill running through my skin.

The moonlight slowly rose up to shine upon the dark alley that I was in. The illuminated alley revealed the truth of what happened, two corpses started back at me. The truth is that they weren't staring because they were dead that much should be oblivious, but I felt a cold chill down my spine when I spotted their eyes staring blankly at me.

Watching something through a monitor is different than experiencing it first hand, it was different from fiction and yet I couldn't bring my self to feel anything but a slight terror and disgust. Was this really how a person was supposed to feel when faced with a dead body? I couldn't tell, I wasn't normal after all. I was just a fanatic that got to mastermind her most favorite thing in the world.

Anyway, that bloody knife near my hand sure doesn't cast me in a good light. Hehe, it would be better to get out of here but I can't move my legs that sure fills me with slight Despair. Huh, why am I soo tired, perhaps it's okay if I close my eyes just for a moment?

* * *

 **Back in the Tsumugis room in UA**

I woke up in my room a moment later in my blood in sight, Was that a dream? No, it couldn't be, it felt so real, the pure stench of death in that alley almost made me want to puke. The little voice on the back of my head was trying to tell me that it doesn't matter, so I listened. After all, I'm not some anime protagonist or something I'm just plain old Tsumugi.

Do you know how some people hope to gain crazy magical powers or go on an adventure far away from home? I'm not like that, of course, I love those kinds of stories, I wouldn't be an anime fan if I didn't, all of that doesn't mean I want to live them. Living a fiction who would want that...

I really should get back to working on Monokuma. I got from my bad, made sure I look presentable than headed towards my laptop. Without paying my mind to it i took a remote that was near my laptop then I used it to turn on the tv.I needed to white noise to focus on work.

Now onto planning. The notes I took as Otonashi were really useful in everything. When dressed as I could think of everything, of every answer and solution as such I started to write in a journal to note well everything that i could think of. The only drawback was that when dressed As Otonashi i would forget somethings about myself or the past but after a while when i undressed and changed back those memories came back to me.

The dream of recreating of danganronpa is a big one as such small sacrifices must be made.I will use everything in my power to put that dream into fruition. Back on topic parts that monokuma consist of are not easy to get, from what i noted i could tell that it required some quite illegal materials that I didn't have access, it's not like I had any way to keep them safe in a damn school

Should i really go out and try to risk everything? Of I should. Danganronpa, danganronpa goddamit i love that series. Oh I'm salivating again, put yourself together Tsumugi. Then suddenly a news channel caught my attention or more specifically what they said on it.

" Pair of adults one male and one female were confirmed to be murdered near the UA academy "

I guess even heroes can't be everywhere at the same time,i wanted to sound somber but i couldn't stop my face from forming into a little smirk, why is that so, i couldn't tell you, sometimes i weird myself out. Okay, that's all I'm already tunning out.I switched the channel to something else as luck would have it, i found some anime that caught my interest.

* * *

 **With the police force**

 **location:** **The alley that the murder took place in**

"So are you really sure that all we have nothing ?"

"Not even a speck of evidence ?"

Naomasa Tsukauchi the police detective nodded in response. He was getting irritated, there was no evidence, nothing, the murder scene looked like something out of a horror movie, the corpses were almost unrecognizable full of slash marks from the utility knife, the only part that looked human were the eyes that part of the face remained untouched for some reason.

There little was nothing to go on not even witnesses. Nobody saw or heard anything, there wasn't even a single hair left on the ground. There wasn't a single thing to go on except for the fact that it happened late night when the darkness of the world is most active.

The news crews also started to gather around the scene. What good would it do for everybody? They probably want to blame heroes like always to start a drama, those news channels never give up, he thought to himself.

"Tick"

The corpses were just placed into an ambulance when Naomasa heard the ominous sound of a ticking clock. This was the time to act. Some people must of had better hearing than others because they started to run, while some civilians and news stations kept on watching or recording.

Naomasa wanted to yell but it was to late so he had to jump back as a huge explosion blew up the huge portion of the street taking lives of many people in the process with the police detective surviving by the skin of his teeth.

With his eyes on the sky, he was lying on the street with his back burned. He despaired because he couldn't save anyone because he wasn't quick enough to warn anybody. He despaired as he closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Inform me if there are some sections missing as im now paranoid about the glitch that steals my words and random sentences.**

 **I was suppose to upload more Rwby oc but that chapter got a strange error , goddamit was i proud of it.**

 **How can words even glitch i dont get it.**


End file.
